


"But I Own a Motorbike"

by TheOneWhoSpillsWhiteRussiansOnHerself



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Gen, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoSpillsWhiteRussiansOnHerself/pseuds/TheOneWhoSpillsWhiteRussiansOnHerself
Summary: In which JD and Veronica run away from Sherwood Ohio.This is kinda similar to The End of The F***ing World, but not really so. I tried here, okay.Possible triggers, read with caution and be safe.These updates are slow, but I promise I´m working on prt. 2





	"But I Own a Motorbike"

My day, as much as I hate to admit it, wasn’t horrible. Of course, I felt guilty as fuck; my palms were clammy all day, and I couldn’t exactly wrap my head around it. I murdered someone; three someone's, how the fuck was I supposed to feel. Okay, okay, I didn’t actually kill anyone, I was an accomplice, but how the hell was that any better.  
All that being out in the open, I wasn’t expecting to have a single day of peace for the rest of my life. I mean, my teen angst bullshit had a bodycount, that doesn’t exactly sound that the grounds to a sunshiny day, does it?  
It was Wednesday, September twenty-seventh, 1989. JD and I had been on our murder spree, we’d agree to put it to a stop, and I was still so pissed off at him. Regardless, I went to school, took my notes, and didn’t have any sort of emotional breakdown. Further, upon arriving home my parents didn’t pester me with their normal amount of stupid questions, and I was free to sulk around my bedroom in peace.  
It was the best day I’d had in a while, which is saying something.  
It was all going fine and dandy, and I was feeling a little bit better, when the phone on my nightstand rang. I didn’t know who it was, although my best guess was Heather Mac, who I didn’t really want to talk to, so I let it ring. Once it shut up, there were a few seconds of silence before it started ringing again, and my guess changed; JD. I didn’t really want to talk to him either, so I let it ring again.  
This cycle continued until I was positive it was JD calling, and it went on until I was ready to smash my phone into a million pieces. Instead, I answered with a sharp, “What?” Before waiting for him to answer, my jaw clenched and my breathing heavy.  
“Veronica, you have to listen-”  
“-I don’t have to do shit, jackass, start talking.” I interrupted.  
“DON’T….” he took a few a breaths, before he continued to talk.”Look, baby, I fucked up. I more than fucked up. I know that, I just, I don’t think I could live with myself if you hated me forever.” The tone of his voice was calm, reassuring, and overall very sweet. It reminded me of why I loved him so much to begin with, how he would never hurt me intentionally. It made me smile, God knows why.  
“I don’t hate you, JD. I, I, I think that I hate myself more than anything. I transferred the phone into my other hand, pulling the cord across the front of my body. It was interesting to me how he could make all of the anger I felt towards him go away so quickly.  
“No, no, no, no, no, baby.” he was comforting, and I appreciated it, but I almost wished that he would just listen.  
“Don’t ‘no, no, baby’ me. I’m a big girl, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”  
“It’s my job to worry.” he said with a small chuckle. “That is, if you’ll still have me?” There was a questioning tone to his voice, which led me to believe he was asking me if I was breaking up with him. I was so damn intrigued.  
“I’m not going anywhere if you aren’t… idiot.” I replied, to which he laughed a bit before growing quiet again.  
“I have a proposition for you, Veronica,” JD stated, his tone of voice serious and vague.  
“Is that so?” I was reluctant. Seriously, the way we’d been going, who the fuck could he want to kill now. I was suspicious.  
“Can you be over here in fifteen minutes?” I would have to catch a bus, but I could make it, I guess.  
“Yeah, okay/” and with that, we said our goodbyes, hung up the phone, and I started trying to figure out how to get to JD’s in fifteen minutes.  
Once I arrived at JD’s house, I stood in his backlawn for a few minutes trying to figure out the best way to actually get in. I thought about the front door, because his dad didn’t appear to be home, and that seemed too simple. But my, should I say, sense of humor got the best of me. Which is how I ended up crawling through JD’s window with a smirk as I delivered his infamous line; “Sorry for coming in through the window, dreadful etiquette, I know.” It was the same thing that he had said the first time that he came through my window, but I had never had the honor of coming through his window and saying it back.  
“You’re so funny, Veronica. I can’t even believe it.” he said with a sarcastic tone. I smirked at him as I stood up.  
“I saw an opportunity and I took it.” I shrugged it off while he rested his forehead on his hand in exhaustion, and probably in annoyance as well.  
“The front door was open…” I smiled.  
“And I thought about using it, now please, JD. You’re proposition?” He smiled up at me again, before standing up so that we were on the same level. Given, he was taller than me, but we were both standing now so it was close.  
“Riiiiiiight,” he said with a long exhale as he reached up to hold my face with his hands. His fingers were rough and calloused, and his grip was firm and demanding. His hands moved from my cheeks to my shoulders and he slowly pulled me to his chest for a hug.  
“Jason Dean,” I mused, he laughed a bit, and I could feel it in his stomach.  
“Yes?” I was getting annoyed with him. To be fair, I had come all the way out here and he was stolling.  
“Your proposition, JD. Get the hell on with it.”  
“Alright fine.” he kissed the top of my head. “This may be crazy.”  
“Crazy is what we do best, babe.”  
He sighed deeply, like he was debating whether or not he actually wanted to tell me, I pulled away from the hug, which had gone on an awkwardly long amount of time. “Come on, it’s past my curfew!” I had never seen him nervous about anything, so the whole ordeal was kind of off-putting.  
“Fuck it.” he smiled widely. “I want to run away. With you.”  
“You want to? Now? JD?” I’ll admit, I stumbled over my words just a little bit, but overall I wasn’t very surprised. “Won’t that be, suspicious with all the death, and… stuff?” he smiled widely. He knew I would be on board.  
“The cases are closed, Veronica. Suicide.” I smirked up at him and he smirked right back. Then he raised his eyebrow.  
“I don’t have a car,”  
“But I own a motorbike,” he retorted instantaneously, to which I again smirked.  
“Allright, fine, where are we going?


End file.
